My Gift to You
by ShiragikuOokami
Summary: Christmas day has come to Cross Academy! Zero has his gift set to give to Yuuki and is excited to see what she thinks of it. Yuuki too has her gift ready, but will Zero accept it? Both will put their gifts out at the Moon Dorm's party where the result of this gift exchange will occur.


My Gift to You

Christmas One-shot

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

Yeah…so basically, I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Heeeeey everyone! I'm here to beg for forgiveness! I've been absent for quite a long time... But anyway, here's my Christmas present to you guys! I'm a terrible author when it comes to updating and what not, so again, please forgive me! I haven't given up on My Bloody Rose Kiss! As of right now, I'm majorly stuck on a chapter for Angels' Will. I hope this can help make up for my lack of updating! Thank you for all the support for My Bloody Rose Kiss by the way! It means so much to see that people like and read my stories!

* * *

The morning of Christmas Eve at Cross Academy was bright with freshly fallen snow blanketing the campus. Zero awoke from the soft rays of sunlight streaming through the windows. He grunted and rubbed his eyes as he moved to a sitting position. Widening his eyes he remembered what today was.

_Shit! I need to go pick up Yuuki's present!_ he thought urgently.

Quickly slipping out of bed, he rushed to get dressed. His heart was feeling fluttered at the thought of giving his gift to Yuuki. As he opened the door to leave, thoughts like, _Would she like it? _and _Will she accept it? _flitted through his mind.

The hallways were quiet as Zero passed through. Wanting to keep things quiet and not awake anyone, Zero moved with light-feet. He was out of his dorm in record time and began leaving the campus to begin the long walk to town.

* * *

Yuuki rolled over in her bed and sighed as her cheeks colored a bright pink. She smiled slightly though, thinking about her wonderful dream about…Zero. Just thinking his name made her cheeks burn more as her thoughts then moved onto what she planned on giving to Zero for Christmas. He probably wouldn't expect a gift like that from her and she was happy knowing that it would be a total surprise.

_Okay, okay, got to get dressed or Zero will never get my present!_ Yuuki thought.

She slipped out of her sleeping clothes and put on a nice winter dress. The skirt of the dress fell to her ankles and the bottom of the skirt was lined with white fluff. The dress' sleeves were long and flared out at the ends slightly covering Yuuki's hands. Their edges too were also covered with white fluff. The dress also had a hood that was too lined with fluff. The rest of the dress was thick light blue fleece. Yuuki ran a brush through her hair and pinned one side up with a decorative snowflake clip.

She put on a pair of boots and then left her room to find some breakfast. The kitchen was empty, but her father had left a plate of eggs and pancakes on the table with a note for her. She picked up the note and smiled as she read the scribbled writing that said "Good morning daughter!" Settling into a chair, Yuuki picked up a fork and began eating.

* * *

Zero practically ran to the town in his excitement, but had settled for fast-walking along the way. He slowed his breathing and strolled to the jewelry store. As he opened the door a bell chimed and the clerk on duty looked up and smiled.

"May I help you?" she asked, still smiling. The blonde batted her long lashes at the Zero, making it seem that her simple question had a double-meaning.

Zero remained emotionless and nodded his head. He moved closer to the counter, but kept a respectable distance from the flirtatious clerk. "I'm just here to pick something up."

The clerk nodded her head. "Your name please?"

"Zero Kiryu," Zero replied.

The clerk's smile widened and she rolled his name seductively off her tongue. "Zero is it? Let me go get your item." She walked into the backroom, turning to look over her shoulder to wink at him before disappearing.

Zero fought hard to not look disgusted at such a promiscuous woman. To keep him from getting too annoyed, he thought of Yuuki. He was sure that she was awake by now. Would she go to the party being hosted tonight? Of course, Kaname was hosting it. He shook his head in irritation at the thought of the pure-blood.

"Ah, here you go Zero!" the clerk said as she came out from the backroom. She bit her lip slightly as she handed over the gift. "This is one of our best items. Is it for your mother?" Her blue eyes looked hopeful as she waited for Zero's answer.

Zero narrowed his eyes and replied in a cold voice, "My mother is dead."

"Oh, dear, I'm ve-"

"So no, this is for a very special girl in my life. In case that wasn't clear enough, it's for a girl I love with my life," Zero said with finality.

The clerk lowered her eyes and nodded. She slowly looked back up with a bit of anger flaring in her eyes, but smiled nevertheless. "Well then, I hope you and _your girl_ have a very, very, merry Christmas."

Zero merely nodded and walked out of the store, the little bell chiming its good-bye.

Returning to campus grounds, Zero immediately went to go see if Yuuki was awake. He wasn't going to give her his gift right now. He wanted to do that at the Christmas party. He just wanted to say hello and see how she was doing. He checked the time and found that it was the early afternoon. Had he really spent all that time getting Yuuki's present?

He went to her father's house and knocked on the door. Kaien opened the door and smiled grandly. Zero looked slightly surprised that Yuuki hadn't answered the door.

"OH IT'S MY SON!" Kaien greeted.

Zero dodged the hug Kaien was trying to give and quickly asked, "Where's Yuuki?" He hoped he could get the information he needed before Kaien got too carried away.

"Eh, my daughter?" Kaien looked thoughtful for a long moment. "Hmm, I haven't seen her today, but she did eat her breakfast."

"Oh, alright," Zero said, refraining from sounding too disappointed. "Well, if you see her, tell her to meet me at the Christmas party tonight."

Kaien nodded and waved as Zero turned to leave.

The next few hours passed by somewhat slowly with Zero spending his time wandering around the school grounds keeping an eye out for Yuuki. Sadly, he saw no sign of her. Knowing that he would see her at the party, Zero headed over to the Moon dorms.

Once there, Zero looked in awe at the festive scene in front of him. The snow was sparkling in the light casted by lamps laid outside and garlands hung from the roof. The walkway was lined with candy canes connected by a string of color-changing lights. Zero smiled knowing that this had to be Yuuki's idea. He walked between the candy canes and made his way to the door. A wreath decorated with bows and small ornaments hung on it. Shaking his head, Zero opened the door and stepped in. The day class girls were already filling the room. Zero stifled a groan of annoyance. The girls could only stay until the clock struck ten and then they were required to leave.

Zero walked further into the room of dancing people, his gift safe in his suit. Aidou looked up and spotted the silver-haired vampire hunter and freed himself from his group of girls. He walked over after promising the girls that he would be right back.

Zero watched this, and when Aidou was in hearing distance asked, "Do you need something?"

"No, I just came over here to say hello," Aidou replied with sarcasm. Raising an eyebrow, he added, "I believe I saw Yuuki come in earlier."

Zero kept his face blank and kept silent. It was his cue for Aidou to go on.

"Kaname, I believe, took her up to the balcony." Before Zero could rush off, Aidou continued talking. "However, Kaname-sama is already back down here, and there is no sign of Yuuki."

Zero gritted his teeth. "So, you want me to go to the balcony?"

Aidou smirked. "No, I'm sure _you_ want to go to the balcony." Walking away he threw over his shoulder, "And who am I to try to stop you?"

Zero glared at the blonde before heading towards the stairs. He knew that Yuuki was close to Kaname, and was sure as hell that Kaname loved Yuuki. Thoughts raced through his mind as Zero neared the balcony. He was moving so fast that his mind was barely able to register the balcony's doors. Swinging them open, a blast of cold winter air hit him.

"Yu-" Zero started. He looked around on the small balcony and saw empty space. Sighing he walked to the balcony's rails and leaned over to check out the view. A lake shimmered in the moonlight and its water rippled from the calming night breeze. Raising his gaze, he silently admired the rare clear night sky now sprinkled with stars twinkling and complimenting the bright moon.

"Where are you, Yuuki?" Zero whispered.

"Zero?"

Zero turned around hearing the familiar voice. His eyes scanned the open balcony doors seeing no one. His face reflected his confusion.

"Yuuki?" he called out.

"Zero, come closer," Yuuki replied.

Still confused, Zero followed Yuuki's instructions and walked closer to the door, missing something entirely. Before Zero could enter inside, Yuuki stepped out from her hiding place behind the wall, stopping him. She smiled up at him with her beautiful eyes.

"Yuuki," Zero breathed.

Yuuki giggled nervously. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was shallow. Yuuki fiddled with her fingers dropping her gaze for a moment.

"I have a present for you," Zero stated, breaking out of his daze as he reached into his suit's inside pocket. He pulled out the gift box and presented it to Yuuki.

Yuuki took it and smiled up at Zero. She carefully undid the wrapping and opened the box to reveal a necklace. The chain was silver and the pendant was a heart entwined in the vines and leaves of two roses. She gently took it out and Zero helped her put it on. The two stared into one another's eyes as Zero looped the chain around her neck.

"You look beautiful, amazing, perfect," Zero said softly.

Yuuki blushed more. "I have my gift to you too, Zero."

Zero smiled gently and waited for Yuuki to go on.

Looking away, Yuuki quietly whispered, "Look up."

Zero barely heard her, but looked up anyway. He smirked seeing what his Yuuki had planned. He calmly held Yuuki's chin and turned her to face him. Yuuki's eyes stared into his, showing a little fear which confused him. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, letting his lips descend upon hers.

Yuuki let out a gasp of surprise as Zero kissed her. She let her eyelids fall and leaned into Zero to deepen their kiss. Zero moved one hand to capture her cheek and the other to rest against her lower back to pull her in even more. Yuuki wrapped her hands around Zero's neck and played with his hair, relishing its soft texture.

Zero's tongue licked the bottom of Yuuki's lip before he gently bit it. Yuuki gasped again giving him access to the rest of her mouth. His tongue entered her mouth and tangoed with Yuuki's. She smiled a little into the kiss before pulling away to breathe. Her face was warm with heat and she leaned against Zero's chest as he pulled her into a hug.

"A kiss from you," began Zero as he nuzzled into her soft head of hair, "is the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten, Yuuki."

* * *

And done! Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! Please forgive me! I haven't written anything in awhile, so my writing is very off. Please drop a review!

-Shiragiku


End file.
